


My Captian

by RenjiRin69



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, PWP, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry I love Seijuurou Mikoshiba and i couldn't help it, you come from America and you are crushing on him. what will happen when both of you are confronted in a rush hour squeeze together and a perv behind you</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captian

It sucks when you have a crush on someone that takes the same classes you do, even takes the same train home when he is not going to his swim practices. He is so beautiful; I still haven't said one word to him. This routine I have had for about three years now, not much after I moved here from America. Once I saw him I was hooked in, not sure what triggered it. He has a gorgeous body short bright red hair, and the captain of his swim team, the talented and beautiful Seijuurou Mikoshiba.

It was always hard to pay attention in class when he sat in front of me, I could always smell the clean chorine lingering around him, I always loved swimming but if I joined the girls swimming club I would see him even more and that would be dangerous. Seeing him in a speedo I would definitely try something. I was in my daily daydreams in imagining me and Seijuurou walking holding hands and laughing together.

I felt a little nudge at my shoulder but I was dazed.

"Hey...hey you alright"

"Hmm"

"Hey class is over, are you here on earth...hellooo"

Once I came to reality I saw Seijuurou right in front of me with his eyes on me.

"AHH! Ehh, uhh, umm"

"Are you alright, your face is red"

I got up in shock of my stuttering; gosh I am such a weirdo. So I had to get away from there so I took off to the train station as fast as I could.

"Wait"

That was all I heard before I was gone. Arriving at the station was awkward because I normally get there as the train it about to leave but now I have twenty minutes to wait. Well now I guess I can catch my breath. It's all over, I can't face him now it is too embarrassing, he probably thinks I'm a creep, 'ehh and umm' are the first words he hears from me. Well yeah I am a creep and possibly a pervert, but I really do care for him. But what would a beautiful man want with a perverted American. But I'm not as perverted as the creeps on the train that put their hands on me, it's weird but I don't have the confidence to stop them because then I will be embarrassed that I was being touched. I would rather let them get it over with than expose myself and have others see me.

The train had just arrived when I saw Seijuurou running towards the train and to his luck he made it just in time but it was a squeeze so not to my luck he was squeezed against my chest. It was embarrassing, the one day I had to where a cleavage shirt and he is way taller so he had a full view, I saw him blush as he turned away looking elsewhere. I jumped as I felt the person behind me touch my backside. The man put his hand down my pants, it hurt as he stuck his finger inside my front from behind. I wanted to stop him but Seijuurou was right there in front of me. The worst day ever, this filthy man thrusting his fingers inside me, but I feel sicker as I see Seijuurou and start to think of him doing these things to me, and I started to push into the man's fingers.

He whispered in my ear, "oh, you like it that much; maybe we can take this to my place."

I turned my head to look at him, he was a bit older maybe thirty's or forty, a businessman maybe, wearing a suit but he had an evil devilish grin on his face.

"No, please" that was all I could get out, before I looked up at Seijuurou who was staring at me with a flushed glossy face. Oh no he knows what is going on; he knows what that man is doing to me.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask, are you sure you're alright, you still don't look too good."

Seijuurou is kind to everyone but I feel disgusting.

"Please... please Seijuurou, tell him to stop"

"Tell who to stop wha-Ahh you sick pervert, get your filthy hands off her!"

He threw the man away from me and punched him a few times. He ran over to me and hugged me as I was shuddering in fear.

"Are you alright I saw where he had his hands, did he.."

I nodded and after he looked away in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry this happened to you, I'll walk you home, is that OK?"

"Sure"

The rest of the train ride was awkward as Seijuurou was holding me against his chest glaring at the man who touched me.

"Hey kid you might want to keep a leash on your girl, she's pretty tight, if you haven't nailed her I doubt anyone has yet"

Seijuurou had an evil aura that I have never seen before that made the other flinch.

"Listen here you scumbag, if you ever even think about touching her again I will find you and cut your throat, got it."

Nothing more was said till me and Sei were about to my house.

"So uh you're from America right?'

"Y-Yeah I grew up there but my family had to move here on business and I had always wanted to move here so it worked out alright."

"Why Japan"

I almost twirled in delight, "Well I always had a fancy for Japanese men, I never really like the faces of American men, but Japanese men are truly beautiful...... ehh sorry I got a little carried away."

He chuckled, "No its fine, you sound true to your heart. You know we never really talked in or outside of school til now, I wish I talked to you sooner. You're really cool, what kind of hobbies do you have."

What? I'm cool, I have only said a few things and he saw me getting touched. How could I be cool?

"Uhh..Basketball, really any artwork, videogames, anime, manga, and swimming."

"Swimming! Are you a club member?"

"No"

"Ehh why not?"

"Personal reasons"

"C'mon there's more to it, you can tell me"

That's the thing I really can't tell especially him, that the reason I don't join the team is that I will have joint practice with him and seeing his skin would make me melt.

"Well you see I have an indoor pool at my house the size of the team pool so I don't need to join any team."

"You What!! That's amazing can I come over and see the pool, please?"

"Well you're already walking me home I guess it couldn't hurt, and the pool is heated so I don't have to worry about the temperature change."

"Wow, that's amazing I can't wait, you're really the coolest girl ever, I wonder how come I never noticed you til now, I mean I knew who you were but you really never talked to me or anyone else so I thought maybe you didn't like me, but you're really nice ."

"Well here we are"

"Wait.. this.. it's a mansion!"

"It's alright c'mon in"

We walked through the maze of a house to get to the pool but he seemed a little nervous walking around with me.

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they are gone on business, I usually see them around Christmas time so school year time they are not here."

"So you basically live here by yourself?"

"Pretty much."

I took him into the pool area.

"Wow this pool is amazing, can we swim for a while, I have my swimwear on so."

"Oh, sure I'll be right back to change in my swimsuit"

Of course I had mine on too but I couldn't strip in front of him or him in front of me, too embarrassing. So I ran up to my room and took my time to have him think I had to pick one out and put it on before I came downstairs with a few towels. I walked through the doors to see Seijuurou swimming already at the end of the pool resurfacing gasping for breath; it took my breath as well seeing him wearing next to nothing in my pool. I stiffened as I saw him look at me and my face began to flush so I went to the start mark at one end of the pool and kicked off into a dive, I loved all styles of swimming and was fast at them all, by the time I got at the end of the pool I saw Seijuurou looking at me with his mouth wide open.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You're an amazing swimmer, you should join the girls team we could win so many competitions together, please. Please join the swim team."

"Sorry, but I can't I would never be able to focus at practices."

"I'm not sure I understand, why would you not be able to focus?"

"Isn't it obvious, because it's hard to focus when I'm too busy ogling the guy I have a crush on."

"Oh, you have a crush on a guy on the swim team, who is it? Is it Rin, he is pretty cool with the girls."

"No, I mean he is cute but he has anger issues, the guy I like is sweet and caring for others, he is fun to be around too, but I still know nothing about him since you know I really don't talk to people, but he told me that I was nice and it only made things worse."

"hmm, is it Nitori, he is pretty caring."

"No I only had one conversation with the guy since I moved here, the first day I saw him I was immediately hooked, had trouble in class because he sat in front of me, rode the same train home when he didn't have practice."

"C'mon just tell me, he must be pretty stupid if he hasn't noticed you yet. I mean you noticing everything about him surely he kno-.... uhh wait... I sit in front of you in class, and I didn't have practice today and I took the same... wow I really am pretty stupid huh"

I was turned away blushing like crazy wanting to run away but hearing him call himself stupid set me off.

"No! No Seijuurou, you are not stupid, not one bit. You are talented, smart, and beautiful. Any girl would love to be close to you. You were also very kind to me and even though you haven't talked to me, I knew you had a kind gentle heart..."

"I-I uh.."

"Sorry I am saying some crazy things, I'm pretty pathetic. I'm just gonna go for a jog, after you're done swimming you can get dressed and I should be back soon to make dinner. If you want to stay I'll make you something too but if you don't I understand. "

"Wait you don't have to go."

My heart was going nuts, I am so scared that I will face rejection and disgust. But he really hasn't said anything and he doesn't look mad, he actually looks calm. He's so cool about situations like this. It probably happens a lot, I'm sure he is popular with the girls. He probably gets a confession every day.

"I just need to clear my mind"

I went to swim away but he grasped my arm and pulled me to where I was face to face very close with him looking deep into my eyes. He was looking at me strangely, his mouth was partly open and eyes half lidded.

"No you don't, I feel dizzy and not knowing what I might do. But all I can think about is holding you."

"Sei-Seijuurou, I'm just so insecure. If I stay here with you in this state, I just don't want us to regret anything. You're popular and a lot of girls like you, I can't compete with girls like Gou Matsuoka."

"Please, listen to me I really haven't taken an interest into any other girl, and asked for Gou, I only am nice to her because Rin is her big brother and I want to be friendly to my Ace's family."

Seijuurou turned me against the side of the pool and wrapped his arms around me to whisper, "Please, I want you. I promise I'll be gentle, and if you want me to stop, I will."

With his hot breath trailing up my neck I got chills. I was letting out quiet moans as he was making marks on my neck, he started to trail his hands down my neck and to my swim top.

"Wa-wait! Not like this.. not nngh- not here."

He stopped and turned me around to face him, both of us panting with want.

"Where do you want to go, your room?"

"No, I want to go to your dorm at Samezuka Academy."

"WHAT?! Why? I don't even know if you can come over after hours, and plus we can make all the noises we want here but at my dorm we would have to be quiet."

"That is why I want to go there, to have the adrenaline rushing as we are worrying about getting caught and trying to please one another in the process."

I probably sound like a weirdo, and I'm sure he is weirded out now and wants to run away.

"Sounds dangerous... let's get dressed and go."

"Huh, I will wait til dark, you can go back and I'll meet you in your room."

"Now you're getting real dangerous, alright I'm in room 201 and be careful Rin is across the hall and he is a light sleeper. One time I got home late and he knocked on my door yelling to turn off my faucet in my room because it woke him up."

"Oh ok, but if he hears us we'll just have to give him an ear-full."

I saw Seijuurou blush a little at that thought but just smiled and we both got out of the pool and ate before he left for his dorm. Now I was all alone in this lonely house. I wonder what I should wear over there, I know I'll were this black top with lace on the front and back and my red short skirt. Should I wear my underwear? Ehh? Of course I'm gonna wear them, I know I wear these black lacy ones.

I was heading over on the last train for the night so that means I would have to stay the night. This was all happening so fast that I forgot that we were moving our relationship so quickly or if this was even a relationship, and the stares I got on the train didn't help. I was finally off the train and nearing the Academy dorms when I knew that this was the time to go into stealth mode. I was hiding in bushes and moving like they do in those spy or secret mission movies, I felt like such a badass.

All the halls were dark and quiet it was 1:00 AM maybe some were up studying but most would be asleep by now, so I walked silently to walk to his room when the floor creaked. Crap these damn creaky floors; I heard a rustle in one of the rooms when one of the doors swung open for me to see a tired yet angry shark.

"What the hell, who are you, who gave you permission to be here, this is an all-boys campus."

"Well I-I uh came to visit someone."

"At one in the morning, kind of an odd time to visit, unless. Who are you visiting?"

Before I could answer another door swung open, it was Seijuurou.

"She is visiting me; you have a problem with your captain having visitors?"

"I don't care if you have visitors but at this hour I want to sleep, I don't want to be disturbed."

"I understand, and I am sorry Rin, we'll try to keep it down."

"See that you do, and asked for you."

I was confused he was staring at me with his shark-toothed grin.

"After you're done with him come next door to have a taste of a real man."

I was a little startled to see how Seijuurou was so quick to defend as he pushed Rin against the wall with a terrifying look on his face, "you stay away from her, she is mine. If I ever catch you even looking at her I'll kick your little ass and make sure you are kicked off the swim team and keep you from joining any other team, got it."

"Geez Sei, I was just joking around. Calm down, I'm just giving ya a hard time since you woke me up."

I knew I had to say something to get him to calm down or get his mind off of Rin so I did something crazy that left Rin in a deep blush and Seijuurou also in shock, along with myself. I was on my knees licking around his waistline with my hands exploring up underneath his shirt.

"O-Oi! Wait just for a minute til we get in my room, we agreed to do that there. So let's hurry and go."

I got up embarrassed but happy that that got his attention away from Rin so I could cuddle with Sei. Rin just went back to his dorm room and was forgotten as Seijuurou brought me into his room.

"Well this is it, it's not much but at least I get the room to myself since I am a third year and the captain of the swim team, do you want some soda or something."

I know Seijuurou was nervous, as was I but I really liked him and I didn't want to push him. I know it sounds silly to think this when he was the one throwing himself at me and I pushed away and now here I am worrying about this.

"Hey Seijuurou, we don't have to go all the way, we can just hold each other and see how it goes. I don't want to push you into doing anything you might regret later."

"What? I would never regret anything we would do together, but I understand what you are saying, it's okay, we can just hold each other to start."

I was happy when he embraced me so gently, as if I was something precious to him. He held me until I pulled my head up to look into his eyes. He was so beautiful, so we led each other to his bed. His room smelled of pool water and pineapple. He placed his lips upon my forehead then gazed upon me and smiled. His eyes were soft and hazy so I took the next step and had his lips meet mine. It was both needy and full of fire, I think he was surprised but he quickly wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. We both broke the kiss to get the much needed air, as we caught our breath I took off his Samezuka Academy T-shirt, and he was wearing loose shorts but I could tell that they were getting tight for him and he was leaking through them. I couldn't help but stare which caused Seijuurou to blush and cover himself.

"D-don't look it's embarrassing and it's your fault, you need to take responsibility for what you do to me."

His flushed face was so cute and hearing those words made him even cuter. So I had him sit up at the edge of the bed and I got up to get on my knees. "I will take responsibility, so Seijuurou, what do you want me to do...?" after that I leaned up to lick the wet spot of his shorts earning a little moan.

"NNgh! Well first take off my shorts, and then we can go from there."

He stood up so I could take off his unwanted shorts to find what he had been hiding from me. He was fully in wanting but still embarrassed so I sat him back down and he was starring as I licked the precum off his inner legs which I felt him shiver, so I continued, beginning to massage his abs as I ran my tongue up and down his length.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nng-ha, please I-I want your mouth on me, I want to finish in your mouth too..... Sorry I'm just excited you don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with."

"You're so cute Mikoshiba, I'll do as you please, I am taking responsibility."

I swirled my tongue around the head before swallowing his thick length to the hilt. He gasped and arched his back in pleasure, holding me still, probably to hold him back from cumming so soon. We stayed that way til he loosened his grip and led my head back up then to my surprise to slam my head back down. My gag reflex wasn't that good so I pulled back and let out a few coughs.

"Sorry did I hurt you, I really couldn't help it."

"...huh, it's fine just let me do it til we get a rhythm, you caught me off guard."

After that I realized that he was a little forceful but he just wanted to be stimulated then and now so I needed to not hold back and get him off. So I started stroking him and licking the slit to start sucking and swirl my tongue around the head, giving him the stimulation he wants. But I could tell he wanted more, so much for starting out with cuddling. I kept him distracted as I took off my underwear and pulled down my shirt to expose myself.

I pulled off of him moving up to give him a saliva filled kiss to move on top of him pushing Sei down on the bed. Breaking the kiss was hard but what was rubbing on my leg, I knew that was harder. With my eyes half lidded and mouth agape.

"Seijuurou... nngh I want you, is this okay. Please I want to know, can I.. go all the way?"

He sat up embracing me and giving me a half smile.

"You make me so happy, you know that? I'll do anything and everything to stay this way."

I truly loved him, I was on his lap looking into his eyes as he situated himself, I nodded then kissed him to mute my silent cry as he entered me. I held onto him as he told me 'it would be okay' and 'if you start to hurt or get uncomfortable then just say so and I'll stop.' He is so kind, even if he hurt me, I could never let him go. I never want this to end, the feel of pain and want from the other. I started to roll my hips, both of us gasping. I gave him the okay to move, he slowly pulled partly out and steadily back in. we kept a steady rhythm and I started to meet his thrusts, the pain was fading fast with pleasure overflowing. So I pushed him down to where I would do the work, getting a concerned look from Sei.

"Seijuurou, sorry but I love you. I don't need an answer now; I understand that this is what you want. I'll do whatever you want. "

I started to rock my hips earning a moan but he had an odd look on his face. I know I shouldn't have confessed, it probably freaked him out and now he wants me to leave. I stopped moving and got ready to apologize.

"Sei, I'm sorr-."

Seijuurou jumped up to give me a loving heart filled hug. "I'm so happy, I love you too. Never leave me, please... right now I want to go crazy, I want all of you. I want to know everything about you, every noise you make. I want to see every face you make too, everything."

He picked me up and laid me on his bed and lifted one leg and began thrusting deep into me. Having him kiss and blow cool air down my neck giving me chills. His body was so hot, it was embarrassing for me but he loved the sounds that I was making which only made him pick up the pace.

"Seijuurou, Ahh! More, please harder I'm about to."

"Ngh! me too I'm close."

I had my legs and arms wrapped around him as he was giving me everything that he had, which was a lot. It wasn't much time after we both reach our peak together. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of our hearts pounding and our gasping breaths.

"Sei-Seijuurou I love you."

"Me too, I love you too."

 

Then not much later we both fell peacefully asleep, knowing that the other would be there in the morning, for this love was not one-sided, it was proudly requited.


End file.
